poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Other Humans
There are about 7 Billion Humans living on the Planet. Although Holly, Katrina Stoneheart, Brattina, and sometimes Captain Slaughter are the main human characters of the TV series(while Marvin McNasty is the main villain in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw), there are other unique humans as well Samuel Quentinn Samuel Quentinn is a jewelry thief hired by Katrina Stoneheart as part of her plot to close down the Holly's Puppy Pound in Bright Eyes, Come Home. He is also known as "Quick-Fingers" Quentin. He tricked Holly and the other Pound Puppies to convince them that he is a famous movie director and adopted Bright Eyes. He also tricked Bright Eyes into stealing by telling her to dress up into diamonds as part of a movie stunt. After reading a phony newspaper report about Katrina hiding a huge ruby, Sam Quentinn and Bright Eyes arrived at Katrina Stoneheart's house. At the right moment, Holly and the Pound Puppies caught Sam Quentinn in the act and the police arrested him. Voiced by Barry Dennon. Millicent Trueblood A kind and purehearted old woman who was Cooler's original owner in How to Found a Pound. Millicent Trueblood loved puppies. Millicent is also a wealthy woman. She founded her own puppy pound after Katrina threatened to get rid of the puppies staying with her. Millicent is the original user of Puppy Power, a magical ability which allows humans with pure hearts to communicate with animals. At the age of 101, she died from an incurable disease. Her home was given to Katrina Stoneheart and her pound was given to Holly. She was born in the year 1885. Voiced by June Lockhart The Belveshires The Belveshires are a very wealthy family who visited Katrina in From Wags to Riches. Katrina Stoneheart proposed Stoneheart Condominiums and the Belveshires agreed to give her money. However, they learned that they should instead donate their money to Holly and the Pound Puppies because Katrina is going to build the condominiums on Holly's Puppy Pound. They invited Holly and the Pound Puppies for dinner at their mansion. When the library was wrecked by Catgut, the Belveshires accused the Pound Puppies for wrecking it and denied Holly the check. Later, a video tape from their security room reveals that Catgut was the one who wrecked it and denies Katrina the money. They later donated their money to save Holly's Puppy Pound. Lord Belveshire usually speaks gibberish so his wife has to translate his speech. Hubert Belveshire is the Belveshires' bispectacled son who usually reads his book. After Buster made Hubert happy, they decided to adopt Buster. They are voiced by Clive Revill, Marylin Lightstone, and Chad Allen respectively. Dabney Nabbit Dabney Nabbit is the dogcatcher from the 1985 Pound Puppies TV Special making his guest appearance in Snowbound Pound. He is seen trying to repair the furnace, but his attempts keep failing. However, Dabney Nabbit is always persistant when trying to repair the furnace. Later, when Katrina arrives at Holly's Puppy Pound, he left a bunch of parts in the closet. When Katrina opened the closet door, thinking that Shauna is inside, Katrina is found trapped inside the furnace parts. While Nabbit is reading a manual on repairing the furnace, Katrina is still stuck in a pile of furnace parts. Voiced by Frank Welker. The Simons The Simons are Shauna's owners in Snowbound Pound. Their dog, Shauna, got lost during a severe snowstorm. In a television interview following Shauna's disappearance, the Simons made a plea to the views that if Shauna is safely found, they will reward the good samaritan $5,000. They are later reunited with Shauna and her nine puppies. They also gave Holly and the Pound Puppies $5,000 to repair the furnace. Mr. and Mrs. Simon are voiced by Steve Bulen and BJ Ward respectively. Dr. Weston Dr. Weston is an Asian-American veterinarian whom Cooler and Whopper found in Snowbound Pound. Along with Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, and Holly, she helped Shauna give birth nine puppies. Voiced by Haunani Minn. Mervin Mervin is a blond-haired boy whom Holly and Brattina have a crush on in The Fairy Dogmother. Just he was about to ask Holly to come to the dance, Brattina bursts in and asks him to be her dancing partner. When he arrived at Katrina Stoneheart's house to ask Holly again, Zazu's love potion was off aimed and Holly was pushed aside. Mervin, affected by the love potion, falls in love with Brattina instead. Later, Zazu reverses the spell and Mervin falls in love with Holly instead. Voiced by Danny Cooksey. Mr. Sullivan Mr. Sullivan is the building inspector in In Pups We Trust. He was impressed by how clean Holly's Puppy Pound is that he gave Holly a pass and adopted Sherlock Bones. Voiced by Robert DoQui. Dr. Black Dr. Black is Katrina Stoneheart's doctor who sent Katrina on vacation after her meltdown caused by the puppies in Secret Agent Pup. Voiced by Arthur Burghardt. Charlie Charlie is a boy who adopted Tiny in Happy Howlidays. Despite the fact that Tiny has a limp, Charlie still loved him and he and his mother will take him to a veterinarian. Charlie is voiced by Patric Zimmerman and his mother is voiced by Ruth Buzzi. Dr. Simon Dr. Simon is an African-American veterinarian who appeared twice in Season 2 of the TV Series. In Whopper Gets the Point, Dr. Simon gave all the dogs, including the Pound Puppies, painless shots. In Bright Lights, Bright Eyes, she was the host of the Annual Pet Talent Show. Note that she is not related to the Simons from Snowbound Pound. Voiced by Bever-Leigh Banfield. Greg Greg is a brown-haired boy who was sad because his only friend moved away to another town. Pal saw how Greg felt via puppy power and decided to cheer him up. Greg later adopted Pal so he won't be lonely. Voiced by Katie Leigh. Shannon Shannon is a blond, curly-haired girl who was denied of Bessie because Bessie wasn't for sale in King Whopper. When Cooler and Nose Marie arrived at her house, Shannon was delighted to see Bessie and adopted her. Shannon is voiced by Kathleen Helppie-Shipley. Her mother and father are voiced by Lauri Fraser and Frank Welker. Jonathon Jonathon is a brown-haired boy whose dog, Casey, got lost while on a camping trip in Casey, Come Home. Jonathon was worried where Casey is and pleaded him to come home. Later, Jonathon and Casey were reunited. Jonathon was voiced by Joshua Horowitz. His parents are voiced by Lise Hilboldt and Michael Lembeck. Colin Colin is a brown-haired boy who, like Buddy, had an imaginary friend in The Invisible Friend. Colin's imaginary friend was a stegosaurus named Sam. When Buddy approach him, Colin was happy to see him for the first time. Colin then adopted Buddy after his mother approved his idea of having a puppy of his own. Voiced by Dana Hill. Jerry Jerry is a blond-haired boy who adopted Blue in Kid in the Doghouse. Jerry asked the Pound Puppies that he would like be adopted with Blue. Although the Pound Puppies found it a little out of the ordinary, they agreed anyway. Jerry's hobbies are reading comic books and skateboarding. After the Pound Puppies and Holly learned that Jerry ran away from home and is too lazy to do chores, the Pound Puppies and Holly decided to use reverse psychology to make Jerry do his chores. Afterwards, Jerry finally agrees to do his chores. After he is reunited with his parents, Jerry promises to do his chores, including taking care of Blue. Jerry is voiced by Edan Gross. His parents are voiced by Leslie Speights and Frank Welker. Mr. Bruno Mr. Bruno is the owner of a butchery in The Bright Eyes Mob. His weinies were stolen by Bright Eyes after she was tracked by the Crushers into stealing. During a TV interview, Mr. Bruno incorrectly describes Bright Eyes as a "vicious criminal-type canine." Voiced by Brian Cummings. Mrs. Vanderspiff Mrs. Vanderspiff is a wealthy socialite whom Katrina invited to her house in The Bright Eyes Mob. Just as she was about to give Katrina $1 Million after seeing Katrina with her Robotic Rover, Mrs. Vanderspiff learned that Katrina hated dogs and that the dog Katrina has is a robot. Angry with Katrina, she tore up her check and decided to adopted Toots and the Crushers instead. Voiced by Kath Soucie. Henry Henry is an Asian-American boy whom the Pound Puppies gave Toby to in Goodnight, Sweet Pups. Voiced by Mitsuru Yamahata. Jody Jody is a blond-haired girl who ran away from home in The Rescue Pups. The reason why Jody ran away from home is because her mother refused to left her adopt Arf. While she ran away from home, Jody fell down a hole at a constrution site. The Pound Puppies, along with Arf, the Police Officers, and the Fire Department, rescued her. Jody finally adopted Arf after she promised her mother that she would never run away from home again. Voiced by Kristina Chan. Jody's Mother Jody's mother is brown-haired woman in The Rescue Pups. The reason why she didn't want Jody to adopt Arf is because a puppy would make too much noise. When she learned that Jody ran away from home, Arf showed her where Jody felled down a hole. After Jody is rescue, her mother finally lets her adopt Arf, but only if Jody promised never to run away from home again. Voiced by Alexis Rhee. Chauncy and Edgar Two police officers who chased Katrina Stoneheart's van in The Rescue Pups. They were unaware that Cooler and Nose Marie were inside Katrina Stoneheart's van and they splashed snow on them to catch their attention. Thinking that Katrina Stoneheart was the driver, they gave Katrina a ticket and laughed at the idea that a dog could drive a fan. Officer Chauncy is voiced by Ernie Hudson. Officer Edgar is voiced by Sorrell Booke. 911 Operator The 911 operator is a woman whom Cooler talked to on the phone in The Rescue Pups. Although she was confused by the fact that she is talking to a dog, she was able to send help for Jody. Voiced by Julie Payne. Lisa Lisa is an African-American girl who is moving away with her family in Nose Marie Day. When hearing that she is going to adopt a puppy, Lisa couldn't wait to adopt one. At first, Lisa adopted Nose Marie. However, at the last minute, The Pound Puppies stopped Nose Marie before the plane was about to take off. Lisa adopted Freddie instead. Voiced by Deonca Brown. Lisa's Parents They are Lisa's mother and father in Nose Marie Day. Along with Lisa, they are moving away to another town. Lisa's mother and father are voiced by Bever-Leigh Banfield and Ernie Hudson respectively. Nahook Nahook is an eskimo boy who participated in the sled race in Snow Puppies. He was jealous of Oran, who constantly makes fun of him. He adopted Thunderhawk so that he can have a sled dog for the race. After losing the race, Nahook and Oran make up. Nahook still loved Thunderhawk because of his bravery. Voiced by Brian Stokes Mitchell. Oran Oran is an eskimo boy who is Nahook's rival in Snow Puppies. Oran constantly makes fun of Nahook. Like Nahook, Oran also lost the sled race and make up with Nahook. Voiced by David Mendanall. Pierre Pierre is the owner of a general store in Snow Puppies. He sold traps to Katrina Stoneheart so she can capture the Pound Puppies. Pierre even sold her a snowmobile. Voiced by Rene Auberjonois. Laura Swanson Laura Swanson is an eskimo girl who participated in the sled race in Snow Puppies. Laura and her dog won the sled race. Fire Chief The Fire Chief is in charge of the Fire Department in Where's the Fire? After Katrina is rescued from the fire, the fire chief wrote down how many violations Katrina Stoneheart has. He then adopted Sparky because of his bravery. Voiced by Michael Lembeck. Davie Davie is a blond-haired boy who was bored after the playground closed down. When persuaded by Beazer to use his imagination, Davie thought up a great imagination and he and Beazer had an adventure Wizard of Oz style. He then adopted Beazer. Voiced by Justin Gocke. Mrs. Gugenfeller A famous socialite who was tricked by Katrina Stoneheart to be a judge for the Annual Pet Talent Show in Bright Lights, Bright Eyes. Mrs. Gugenfeller has a pet pekingnese of her own. She gave Bright Eyes 10 points and Bright Eyes won the Pet talent show. Voiced by June Foray. Mayor Fist Originally from the 1985 Pound Puppies TV Special, Mayor Fist makes his guest starring appearance as one of the judges of The Annual Pet Talent Show in Bright Lights, Bright Eyes. Like Mrs. Gugenfeller, he was tricked by Katrina to be a judge for the talent show. He gave Bright Eyes 10 points, causing her to win the contest. He is voiced by Mel Blanc. Matthew Matthew is a red-haired boy who participated in the Annual Pet Talent Show with his pet mouse, Blabber, in Bright Lights, Bright Eyes. He trained Blabber how to play the trumpets to the tune of Three Blind Mice. Melissa Melissa is a blond-haired girl who lives at the Haven House Children's Home in Garbage Night the Musical. She often wishes upon a star to adopt a puppy of her own. She later adopted Scrounger. Melissa is voiced by Russi Taylor. The children are voiced by Katie Leigh, Dion Zamora, and Lauren Taylor. Terry Terry is a brown-haired boy who arrived at the pound Cooler is staying in Cooler, Come Back. Terry is unsure which puppy he should adopt until Cooler tells him to adopt Burlap. Terry later adopted Burlap. Voiced by Phillip Glasser. Spats' Owner He is an African-American boy who adopted Spats in Cooler, Come Back. He was with Spats when she told the othe Pound Puppies and Holly where Cooler is at. Carolyn Carolyn is a blond-haired girl who adopted King and saved Cooler in Cooler, Come Back. Voiced by Lauren Taylor. Jeff and Tammy Jeff and Tammy are two teenagers who own the Adoption Bazaar in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Jeff wears a red jacket, sneakers, blue pants, and a blue shirt. Tammy wears a pink shirt, black shoes, a pink poodle skirt, and a pony-tail. When the other Pound Puppies were brainwashed by Marvin McNasty's Mean Machine, Jeff and Tammy were tied up. Cooler rescued Tammy and Jeff. With Jeff and Tammy's help, Cooler turned the other Pound Puppies back to normal and saved puppy power. Jeff is voiced by Joey Dedio and Tammy is Voiced by Janice Kawaye. Arthur Arthur is a blond-haired boy who became king after pulling the sword out of a stone in Pound Puppies and the Lgend of Big Paw. He owns a dog named Digalot. Voiced by James Swodec. Sir McNasty Sir McNasty is Marvin McNasty's evil ancestor in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. He is also known as the Black Knight. He tried to kill Arthur to see who would get the crown, but Sir McNasty was foiled when Arthur pulled the sword out of the stone and Digalot pulled out the Bone of Scone. He vows revenge to everyone who is related to King Arthur and his descendants. Voiced by George Rose. Curator The curator is a man who owns the museum which keeps the Bone of Scone in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. When the Bone of Scone was stolen, the curator was devastated to hear the news. After the bone of Scone was returned to the museum, the curator adopted Big Paw. Security Chief A pompous man who was assigned to keep an eye on any suspicious activity at the museum in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. When he saw Lumpy and Bones disguised as a couple of janitors, the security chief was suspicious of the two crooks until he saw them doing their job. Bigelow Bigelow is in charge of the City Pound in the 1985 TV Special. He has been pound supervisor for 15 years. When Mayor Fist told Bigelow that he is replaced by Arnold, Bigelow was horrified to hear the news. After Flack and Tubbs were arrested, Bigelow got his original job back. Voiced by Jonathon Winters. Chief Kelly Williams Kelly Williams is the African-American chief of the police department. When he was called by Mayor Fist in the middle of the night, Chief Williams wondered about the mayor's strange behavior. He is the one who arrested Flack and Tubbs for grand theft dognapping. He appears again in Happy Howlidays. Voiced by Garrett Morris. Mother Superior Mother Superior is a kind-hearted nun who runs the St. Francis Children's Home in the 1985 TV Special. Two of the children, Petey and Becky, adopted puppies there. Voiced by June Foray. Petey and Becky Petey and Becky are two orphans who live at the St. Francis Children's Home. They adopted a couple of puppies. Sarah Williams Sarah is an African-American bispectacled girl in the 1985 TV Special. She is also Chief Williams' daughter. When she saw a puppy on her doorstep, she wanted to adopt it, but her dad refused because the puppy would eat too much. When a life time's suply of dog food was shipped along with the puppy, the Chief changed his mind and allowed Sarah to adopt the puppy. Voiced by Deonca Brown. Which do you think should've been the main character of the TV Series? Samuel Quentin Millicent Trueblood The Belveshires Dabney Nabbit The Simons Dr. Weston Mervin Mr. Sullivan Dr. Black Charlie Dr. Simon Greg Shannon Jonathon Colin Jerry Mr. Bruno Mrs. Vanderspiff Henry Jody Jody's Mother Chauncey and Edgar 911 Operator Lisa Lisa's Parents Nahook Oran Pierre Laura Swanson Fire Chief Davie Mrs. Gugenfeller Mayor Fist Matthew Melissa Terry Spats' Owner Carolyn Jeff and Tammy Arthur Sir McNasty Curator Security Chief Bigelow Chief Williams Mother Superior Petey and Becky Sarah Williams Category:Humans